Problemas de Chicas
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Ichigo sale corriendo de casa hecho un bólido, como siempre, maldiciendo a Rukia por lo bajo. Joder, es que la odia mucho. En serio, la odia mucho, principalmente en estos momentos. ¿Se cree esta desgraciada que es su mandadero?


**Advertencias:** Mangaverse/Animeverse. Sin spoilers.

* * *

 **PROBLEMAS DE CHICAS**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

Ichigo sale corriendo de casa hecho un bólido, como siempre, maldiciendo a Rukia por lo bajo. Joder, es que la odia mucho. En serio, la odia mucho, principalmente en estos momentos. ¿Se cree esta desgraciada que es su mandadero? No, no sólo su mandadero. ¿Se cree que es su payaso? ¡Ah, pero ya verá esa enana aborto de Satán! ¡Esta se la va a cobrar con intereses por cada segundo!

Completamente agitado por la correlona, Ichigo entra al supermercado intentando ocultar su rostro bajándose la gorra un poco más y poniéndose también el gorro de la sudadera negra. Están a veintiún grados Celcius, pero es que a él eso le vale pito, igual que le ha valido un cacahuate haber tenido que ir a una tienda de conveniencia más lejos que cualquiera que esté alrededor de su casa. ¡Una emergencia sus polainas! Esa tonta de Rukia…

Decidido a no perder ni un sólo segundo más de tiempo ni a tolerar por más de lo necesario esa tortura, Ichigo va directo al pasillo que le compete, uno en el que nunca ha estado antes por nada del mundo, mientras, con las manos dentro de la bolsa de la sudadera, palpa el dinero que trae adentro. Le tiene que alcanzar sí o sí. Avergonzado, ofuscado y fastidiado, Kurosaki sube la mirada lentamente, como si estuviera en alguna película de suspenso, hasta ver los anaqueles frente a él. Estira la mano derecha para tomar la mercancía y se congela antes de agarrar nada.

¡¿Pero qué diablos es esto?!

Si hay que decirlo, Ichigo en su vida creyó que le tocaría ir a comprar toallas femeninas. Yuzu era muy precavida y reservada en esas cosas, por lo tanto, Karin recurría a ella. En sus quince años de vida no tenía idea sobre toallas sanitarias aparte de su existencia y, vamos, que el tema es bastante extenso: anatómicas, flujo abundante, flujo moderado, con alas, sin alas, tipo tanga, con olor a manzanilla, con olor a lavanda, diurnas, nocturnas… En serio, ¡¿tanto para unas putas toallas sanitarias?! Lo peor del caso es que, por más que quisiera coger las primeras que sus dedos rozaran (probablemente estas de flujo semi abundante de empaque rosa y sin alas… o algo así), sabía que si no le llevaba a Rukia las que necesitaba acabaría molido a palos y con varios niveles de daño auditivo. Ya le había hecho eso cuando le pidió que le comprara comida.

Así que, armado de valor y confiando ciegamente en la memoria fotográfica que sabía que no poseía, miró como directa y seriamente al estante de las toallas, como si fuera un _hollow_ de alto nivel, luego salió pitando de ese pasillo y se fue al rincón de los refrigeradores.

Primera parte del plan: un éxito.

Sacó su celular y, cuidadosamente, marcó el número de Rukia, rogándole a dioses de seis religiones diferentes que la sucia de la shinigami lo hubiera llevado al baño con ella.

Gracias a Alamanno (porque ya iba nombrando dioses celtas), Rukia contestó al inicio del segundo timbre.

— _¡Apúrate_! —fue lo primero que escuchó cuando ella le contestó.

—Cállate estúpida enana y escúchame bien: ¿de qué toallas usas? ¿Nocturnas con alas de flujo abundante y la parte posterior extra ancha o diurnas sin alas con extracto de manzanilla, discretas y de flujo medio? —apenado y entre dientes, Ichigo le largó el discurso más bochornoso de su vida, recitando atributos de toallas femeninas, marcas y colores. Esperaba que la estúpida de Rukia lo entendiera perfectamente porque no estaba dispuesto a repetirlo una vez más. Un asco.

— _¿Qué?_ —perpleja, fue todo lo que la shinigami pudo decir—. _¿Qué dijiste?_

—¡Que de cuál quieres, estúpida! —gritó, exacerbado, olvidando que estaba todavía en un establecimiento público.

— _Ah, yo compro de las que tienen un conejito en el empaque_ —explicó muy quitada de la pena—. _Porque se parece a Chappy. Pero la que quieras est_ _á bien. Las que mejor te parezcan._

Ichigo, en serio en serio, de verdad verdad, quiso que en ese momento se lo tragara un _hollow_ al completo.

Sintiéndose con la necesidad de reír para no llorar, colgó de golpe, cruzó el pasillo hecho una furia, tomó el primer paquete que alcanzó y se precipitó a la caja a pagar.

—Parece que sabes mucho sobre toallas —dijo la dependienta, una chica que recordaba vagamente de la preparatoria pero de la que nunca se molestó en aprenderse el nombre.

¿En serio por qué no se moría?

 **[o O o]**

—Ichigo —lo llamó Rukia al salir del baño, fresca como brisa de otoño luego de que le hubiera pasado furtivamente el paquete de la muerte—, no sabía que sabías tanto de higiene femenina. Eres el mejor.

Rukia le levantó el dedo pulgar a manera de cumplido y él se quiso morir nuevamente.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **No creo que el gigai de Rukia menstruara, pero me vale platanito. O me valía en 2014, porque me encontré esto en mis archivos. En otras noticias, los primeros cap** **ítulos siempre serán mis favoritos para escribir Ichiruki**  
 **y ya eliminé ese molesto tres del contador de historias.**

 **Hasta luego y no olviden que leer en la noche provoca que se te caiga el celular en la cara.**

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_

 **All** **í estoy**


End file.
